Ninjas sing a Christmas carol
Synopsis It's christmas time in Ninjago and the Secret Ninja Force are doing everything to make this the best Christmas celebration ever. Plot Transcript Song: The 12 Days of Christmas Lloyd: On the first day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me A Katana in a nut tree. Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: On the second day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me Two dorsal spines) Lloyd: A Katana. Nadakhan: On the third day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me Three wishes, Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: Two dorsal spines), Lloyd: Still a katana. Spongebob: On the 24th day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me- Squidward (spoken): Spongebob! It's the fourth day! Nadakhan: Three wishes, Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: Two dorsal spines), Lloyd: How about another round? Lavertus: On the fifth day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me Five golden Chi orbs, Squidward: (covering Spongebob's mouth) Four Krabby patties, Nadakhan: Three wishes, Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: Two dorsal spines), Lloyd: I should probably get that sword down. Drago: On the sixth day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me Six tennis balls bouncing, Lavertus: Five golden Chi orbs, my precious! Spongebob: Four Krabby patties, Nadakhan: Three wishes, Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: Two dorsal spines), Lloyd: Where's the ladder? Oh wait, I can do Airjitzu Scrooge: On me seventh day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me Seven Washington bills, Drago: Six tennis balls bouncing, Lavertus: Five golden Chi orbs, I won them in many speedor races Squidward: I hate Krabby patties, Nadakhan: Wish granted, Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: Bet I look handsome), Lloyd: I got it! Gingka: On the eighth day of Christmas, Sensei Wu to me Eight triple beef burgers, Scrooge: Seven Washington bills, Drago: Six tennis balls bouncing, Lavertus: Five golden Chi orbs, Spongebob: Four Krabby patties, Nadakhan: Three wishes, Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: Two dorsal spines), Lloyd: En Garde! Gali: On the ninth day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me Nine dolphins swimming, Gingka: Eight triple beef burgers, Scrooge: Seven Washington bills, Drago: Six tennis balls bouncing, Lavertus: I lost that round, Spongebob: Hi Patrick!, Nadakhan: Three wishes, Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: Two dorsal spines), Lloyd: And a Katana in gold color. Simba: On the tenth day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me Ten lions leaping, Gali: Nine dolphins swimming, Gingka: Eight triple beef burgers, Scrooge: Seven Washington bills, Drago: Six tennis balls bouncing, Lavertus: Five golden Chi orbs, Spongebob: Four Krabby patties, Nadakhan: Three wishes, Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: Two dorsal spines), Lloyd: And a Katana in gold color. Gorzan: Dude, On the eleventh day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me Eleven purple roses, Simba: Ten lions leaping, Gali: Nine dolphins swimming, Gingka: Eight triple beef burgers, Scrooge: Seven Washington bills, Drago: Six tennis balls bouncing, Lavertus: Five golden Chi orbs, Spongebob: Four Krabby patties, Nadakhan: Three wishes, Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: Two dorsal spines), Lloyd: Oh jeez a dog. Launchpad: On the twelfth day of Christmas, Sensei Wu gave to me Twelve armored war planes, Gorzan: Dude, more roses, Simba: Ten lions leaping, Gali: Nine dolphins swimming, Gingka: Don't touch my burgers! Scrooge: Seven Washington bills, Drago: Getting dizzy, Lavertus: My precious trophies, Spongebob: These are delicious!, Nadakhan: Still Three wishes, Godzilla: (*roaring and growling only, translation: Wish I could speak), All: And a Merry Christmas to all of you..... Lloyd: Merry Christmas everyone!!!!! Category:Holiday episode Category:Ninja episodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes